Warner School
is a ongoing comic series published by Archtive Partners, being served as a sister, but started from scratch comic series to Cartoon Network: CN School. The first three issues is set to be released on December 2018. Synopsis Thirteen Warner Bros. characters force themselves to go to school when their star license has been expired. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' - an internationally famous rabbit who has been forced to go back to school in order to get his star license back. Despite his break-up with Lola, he believes that friendship is more important than being searching for another girl to date. *'Daffy Duck' - Bugs' crazy but somehow arrogant and egocentric best friend who prefers to party and pull pranks rather than study, but ironically, he's pretty intelligent. He is the Rigby of the comic. *'Ashton Paintders' - a Face Paint teen girl who loves to hang out with her friends while also knowing that studying is more important. She hates being called Juicy Lips. *'Scooby-Doo' - a hungry and cowardly Great Dane who is Shaggy's pet dog. *'Flappy McFinger' - a dove/finger who wants to be a flying airracer when he grows up. *'Tom Cat' - a cat who commonly chases Jerry. He is the Chicken (and also Rigby) of the comic. *'Bunnicula' - a vampire rabbit who sucks vegetable juice, gaining powers. He can talk through his thoughts. *'Barney Rubble' - a caveman who is Fred's best friend. *'Croc' - an adventurous crocodile being raised by Gobbos. He is also the leader of the football team "Warner Eagles". *'Halie Seymour' - a teenage girl who is cute, smart, (at times) short tempered and very sensitive. *'Alexis Doll' - a teenage girl who is very sweet but sensitive. *'Snoopy' - a beagle who is Charlie Brown's pet. In this comic, he can speak. *'Quick Draw McGraw' - a anthromorphic horse sheriff. Supporting and staff *'Principal Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - the principal of the Warner School. **'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - three siblings who are Collin's assistants. *'Vice Principal Evelynn Rodriguez' - the vice principal of the Warner School. She commonly annoys Collin. *'Dr. Squidbad' - a squid professor who is the Science teacher. *'Porky Pig' - a pig who is the English teacher. He considers Bugs and Daffy as his favorite students. *'Officer Spike' - a bulldog who is the main officer of the school and is also Tom's aide, much to his dismayal. *'VoodooFinger' - a Finger who is the Art teacher. *'Superintendent Utonium' - a scientist and the creator of The Powerpuff Girls and the superintendent of the school. He is loved by all students and teachers, except for Dr. Squidbad. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - a tuxedo cat who is the gym teacher. *'Tweety Bird' - a cute canary who is Sylvester's assistant. *'Foghorn Leghorn' - a loud-mouthed rooster who is one of the officers of the school. *'Shaggy Rogers' - TBD *'Yogi Bear' - a bear who is the literature/poetry teacher. He is one of the teachers that has a specific favorite student; in his case, it is Halie. *'Boo-Boo Bear' - a young bear who is Yogi's assistant. *'Fred Flintstone' - a caveman who is Barney's best friend. He is the picture taker of the school. *'Mumm-Ra' - an undead evil sorcerer who is the detention teacher. *'Lion-O' - TBD. He is a guidance counselor. *'Mr. Slate' - a caveman who is the school's librarian. *'Yosemite Sam' - a bandit who is the lunch guy. *'Droopy' - a dog who is the Math teacher. *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' - a doctor who is the History teacher. *'Chester' - a cat who is the Drama teacher. He is also the football coach. *'Hello Nurse' - a nurse who works at the school's nurse. *'Thaddeus J. Plotz and Ralph the Guard' - two workers who work as janitors. *'Jerry Mouse' - a mouse who is the Career teacher. Tom is jealous of him because he found a job and Tom is a student. Others *'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Petunia Pig' - Porky's girlfriend. *'Granny' - Sylvester and Tweety's owner. *'Mack '- a armadillo who is Lola's new boyfriend. At first, Bugs depised him, then in a later issue, they became good friends. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' former girlfriend and Mack's new girlfriend. *'Carrot and Baylie' - rabbits who are the children of Lola and Mack in the future. They are one of the characters created exclusively for the comic. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - Bugs and Lola's protegés. Following their break-up, Bugs assumed the sole mentorship of both. *'Baylee Mardis' - a teenage girl who is the most beautiful girl at the Warner School and has a love interest in Flappy McFinger, being also short-tempered, so you don't wanna mess with her. According to Bugs, she is Collin's favorite student in the whole school. *'Mr. Director' - a mentally insane film director who occasionally comes to annoy anyone (mainly Daffy) with his nonsensical ideas. *'Creepy Guy' - a creepy guy who stalks the school. He is one of the characters created exclusively for the comic. *'Bosko' - the first Looney Tune who returns in a more monstrous form out to turn the school into ink. *'Luck' - ''TBD. *'Bigfoot '- TBD Issues Every volume lasted for 30 issues. Volume 1 #'The Tour of Warner School' - After discovering that their star license has expired, the thirteen Warner Bros. stars force themselves to go to a school. (This is the longest issue to date) #'The First Day of School''' - The gang goes to school. #'Baylee? Baylee!' - TBD #'The Huge Project' - Otto Scratchansniff assigns the students a project for the week. #'That Kiss' - It's Valentines Day and in an attempt to get a lot of kisses, Barney Rubble opens a kissing booth for a fundraiser. #'Studying Problem' - Halie becomes busy studying for a Science test, but she ends up facing some distractions that would... ruin her memorizations. #'Daffy's Detention!' - After pulling a prank on Porky Pig, Daffy is sent to detention. (NOTE: This is the first time that Daffy went to detention) #'Hey! My Homework!' - Halie notices that her homeworks has been separated everywhere and it is due the next morning, so Halie has to find all of her homework before she gets a F in all of her homeworks. #'Mystic Trip' - Otto Scratchansniff takes the students on a field trip to the legenday Mystic Falls. #'Palagrism Problem' - The students are assigned an essay for the monday that is due on Monday. After Halie gets done with a really good essay, Daffy copies Halie's essay... without her permission and her knowledge. However, when Yogi tells her that he noticed that Daffy copied her essay, Halie becomes OUTRAGED and will teach Daffy a very honorable lesson. (NOTE: This is the second time that Daffy went to detention) #'Warner Sisters' - The mysterious three girl sisters steal the students' school supplies, so Halie and Bunnicula must find them. #'Snoopy's Problem' - (reserved for GreenGrass) #'Quick Draw's Picture Day Problem' - Today is Picture Day and Quick Draw needs to look nice for pictures, but Daffy wants to ruin Quick Draw to make him embarassing for Picture Day. (NOTE: This is the third time that Daffy went to detention; although it was not shown, it was confirmed by a writer) #'Football Croc' - Croc and a few students decides to become football players. #'For Snoring Out Loud!' - TBD # #'The Best Play Yet' - Chester lets Snoopy direct a play, but his recent attitude is hurting some of the students' feelings. Then, realizing he was a jerk, Snoopy gives up, guilty. #(reserved for GreenGrass) #(reserved for CNReactionGuy) #issue about the future - TBD # #'How About a Game of Dodgebrawling?!' - TBD # #'Juicy Lips' - TBD #'Crybaby... Alexis?!' - TBD #'Science Invention' - Croc decides to enter a Science Fest contest that Dr. Squidbad is hosting. #'Teacher Detention' - After throwing a book at one of the students, Dr. Squidbad has to go to detention. Will he try to escape detention? #'Homecoming!' - Today is Homecoming, and Croc and his team are so excited, but homecoming could be a disaster when a pack of mischevious squirrels running to school to ruin the special day. # #'Ink School' - Bosko returns but decides to control the school in his own twisted vision. (Note: this is the scariest issue yet) Volume 2 Television adaption See Warner @ The School. Trivia *'Running Gag:' the other Warner School students and teachers often introduce themselves, but one character says they know each other. *'Running Gag 2:' Mr. Director randomly comes to annoy the students with his nonsensical ideas as he acts somehow as a stalker towards Daffy. *This comic series shares similarities to Cartoon Network: CN School because: **Both are set in the school mainly. **Both have students that are stars (except that the CN students were forced while the WB students forced themselves) **Though unlike Cartoon Network: CN School: ***This series doesn't have much violence, though still has darker issues. ***This series doesn't have lots of Ren and Stimpy-esque close-ups. ***The students live in the school domes (with every unique rooms for every student) where CN School still had students living in their homes. ***The school even sends teachers to detention, although it marks a reference to The Amazing World of Gumball episode, The Boombox. *Like Cartoon Network: CN School, there will be some Cartoon Network characters. **However, this is started from scratch aside from CN School. ***This can be easily implied because while in CN School where Bugs is the superintendent, Bugs here is a student with Professor Utonium being the superintendent. *Yogi Bear, Porky Pig, TBD, TBD, TBD and TBD both has specific favorite students. *In advertisements, every students has nicknames. **Bugs Bunny is "The Famous Rabbit". **Daffy Duck is "Dumb Duck". **Ashton Paintders is "The Cute Face Paint". **Scooby-Doo is "The Hungry Dog". **Halie Seymour is "The Makeup Gal". **Snoopy is "The Lovable Beagle" **Croc is "The Badass Cute Crocodile" Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Comics Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas